the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Todetode's sandbox- The United Towns of Mid-Hertfordshire (1983: Doomsday) - draft for Althistory page
History Doomsday Nuclear bomb sites The direct aftermath of the war In the immediate aftermath of the blast a massive fireball started firestorm swept the remains of the centre of London, this "Greater fire of London" led to nearly 70% of the land within the M25 motorway to burn. The fall out would also hit Hertfordshire, as did the dieing refugees from London. Faced with imminent social collapse, the remnants of the local authorities, cops and territorial army in and around St Albans set up set up the Provisional Committee of Greater St. Albans in and attempt to enforce order as best as they could. The local officials, landowners, cops, firefighters, surviving local military reservists, medics, and priests met the next day in Sandridge, St. Albans, London Colney, Radlett, Hatfield, Shenley and Park Street on how to survive the atomic assault. Sandridge, St. Albans, London Colney, Radlett, Shenley and Park Street all chose to pool what little they had. They decided to cut down the tree local local parks, attend to the wounded as best they could and start a rationing system. The wood would be utilised for defensive barriers, buildings and fuel. The other surviving towns and villages in Hertfordshire also tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but with only managed to just hold on at best of times. Soon the shocked locals would be starving, dying of radiation sickness, under martial law, facing the end of civilisation a they knew it and start sinking in to a mass outbreak of PTSD. E. coli 0157, cholera and dysentery would take thire toll, as would the war (or rather mob riots) to contain the London refugees at first in and around the ruins of Borehamwood and Elstree, and a few days later south of the settlements of Alenham, Radlett, Ridge and South Mimms. 1,000 people fled into the countryside and many were never heard from again. False rumours swep the towns that the water was poisoned strychnine in the River Colne near Aldenham, causing much alarm and panic as it did so. 88% of the citizens and 95% of the refugees would die over the next year. October 1983 It snowed heavily, so dysentery and exposure took its toll in and around Sandridge, Hatfield, St. Albans, London Colney, Radlett, Shenley and Park Street. The refugees were contained and in tents on land adjacent to it's section of the River Colne, but several hundred die due to the cold. Mass graves were dug in the fields around Woodcock Hill and the local golf courses. A major food and fuel riot that month in which 3 were injured and 2 died. A panic driven anti-Semitic, anti-Scottish and anti-German riot occered in Borehamwood killing 2 Jews, a W. German and 5 Scots they found. Anti-Semitism in Borehamwood would indeed be a major issue for years to come. The hapless beings were caught in the grip of forces they could do little about, but non the less martial law was declared for the next 6 years. The nation would struggle with various raids by refugees from the ruins of north London and then the the tribesmen descended from them for it's first 20 years. November 1983 As the public fled to nearby rural regions, chaos and anarchy loomed. Radiation sickest, septic wounds and starvation would take their toll to. Most towns kept to themselves, desperately cultivating the land and trying to care for the sick and wounded while the remaining councillors and police chiefs formed loose confederacies over parts of each borough in an attempt to restore order to the regions as thousand fled towards Bedfordshire, Essex and Northamptonshire. There would mostly be a problem in Hertfordshire with the radioactive fall-out from London that would cause much trouble. December 1983 The settlements of Abbots Langley and Bricket Wood and Harpenden an would all join the Provisional Committee of Greater St. Albans by the end of the year. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the county, killing many people during 1983, 1984 and most of 1985. This was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anaemia were also reported to vets in mid to late 1984. 1984 Heavy food rationing the re-starting of some local agriculture had saved many lives. The county's supply chain and social order collapsed. The largely dead settlements of Ridge and South Mimms. join the union after contact was made with scouts sent by the Provisional Committee of Greater St. Albans. This year saw the mass suicide of 25 people in South Mimms, all of which had gone mad due to acute PTSD. The locals would survive the next 12 years alone on a mixture of luck, good guesswork, urban pride, rural crafts and agricultural knowhow. There were several major food and fuel riots that year, but the food ood riots would become less common over the next 10 years due to larger rations. 1985 the refugee infested mess that was Alenham was discovered. Scouts were sent to Hemel Hempstead and Hitchin and the prior unit was never heard from again. With population levels falling fast, rationing was made less severe. 1986 With population levels at a lower and more stable level rationing and martial law were ended. Fears began to emerge about what was happening in Hemel Hempstead after a lot of scouts found dead on the road south of the collapsing town. 1987 Scouts were sent to the collapsing towns of Hemel Hempstead and Welwyn and neither of the units were ever heard from again. 1988 A 5 year cattle, sheep and horse breeding program began. Scuts made contact with recovering towns of Hitchin and Stevenage. 1990 Harpenden joined the Union and Alenham was successfully annexed. 1991 The recovering village of Redbourne joined the United Committee Greater St. Albans. The ex-refugee infested village of North Mimms was annexed soon afterwards. 1992 A messenger came from Hemel Hempstead saying it had joined the white supremacist military cult known as . He was soon kicked out since the Provisional Committee of Greater St. Albans prefired to blame Jews and Communists for the Cold War, rather than Blacks and Asians. 1992 As conditions eased food production rose and civil strife fell. Horses and hand tools became more publicly available. 1996 Contact was made in early 1996 with the TBA and the recovering remains of Hertford town. Hertford agreed to be friends with them, but refused join them as they were already making moves towards becoming a satellite state of Essex. The locals found the American-centric militaristic racist cult offensive and rejected it's plans to assimilate them. The TBA's 2 ambassadors then left and swore to take thire revenge at a later date. The TBA had forcibly assimilated many nearby tribes and villages over the early years, but St. Albans was not going to give in. The towns of Were, Letchworth Garden city, Hemel Hempstead, Welwyn, Welwyn Garden city, Watford (or rather the 3 local tribes living in it's ruins) and Berkhamsted had all openly declared themselves as pro-TBA aligned earlier that year, while the democratic communities of St. Albans, Stevenage, Standon, Hitchin, Hoddesdon, Tring and Hertford hated them. The TBA, angered by there rejection, then suddenly burst onto the scene in the May 1996 as 75 mounted dragoons stormed the nation and cut a deep and bloody path in to the nation, running from Harpenden, towards Borehamwood, looting Abbots Langley and Harpenden as they did so. It would take about 10 years for the losses to be fully recovered. Abbots Langley and Harpenden would remain under TBA control until they collapse in 2010. 1997 Contact was made in late 1999 with the and . They agreed to be friends with them, but refused join them. The farmers of the United Committee Greater St. Albans were given much help by the Celtic Alliance. Several cases of chronic equine infectious anaemia were also reported to vets in mid to late 1987. 1999 A suspected TBA member stabbed 6 black people during a fight in Radlett food shop. Cops then killed the stabber and his victims soon made a full recovery. 2000 The early 2000s saw the United Committee Greater St. Albans' agricultural power continue to grow. It was most populous in the region and thus out-performed the other smaller communities in Hertfordshire, especially in hens' eggs and rabbits. The 2000 Democratic elections The United mitty for Greater St. Albans made moves towards democracy with a democratically elected president, PM, senate and 7 local councils. The United Towns of Mid-Hertfordshire (UTMH) was thus created. 2001 Explorers found hostile and openly pro-TBA tribes in Croxley Green, the ruins of Watford, Carpenders' Park, Moor Park and Bushey. A few surviving TBA members were also present in Croxley Green. 2002 Hitchin, Stevenage, Childwickbury, Chiswell Green, Potters Crouch and fell under its influence by 2002 and would join the United States of Mid Hertfordshire in 2012 Potter's Bar fell under its influence by 2002 and would join the United States of Mid Hertfordshire in 2011 2005 The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed off many of their pigs in late 2005 and early 2006. 2006 The town of Wheathampstead joined them in 2006. 2008 Scouts make contact with small remaining clans in the ruins village of Arkley in the former Barnet LB. 2010 The TBA wounded town of Harpenden and the village of Abbots Langley re-joined the United States of Mid Hertfordshire after Essex had defeated the local TBA in 2010. The United States of Mid Hertfordshire also took control of Rebourne and officially claimed the part of London around the village of Arkley in the former Barnet LB. 2011 Contact was made in mid 2011 Essex and requested to be declared a protectorate of Essex. Essex agreed as long as the United Towns of Mid Hertfordshire remained democratic, anti-TBA and pramatic, which it did. Potter's Bar fell under its influence by 2002 and would join the United States of Mid Hertfordshire in 2011 2012 Hitchin, Stevenage, Potter's Bar, Childwickbury, Chiswell Green, Potters Crouch and fell under it's influence by 2002 and would join the United States of Mid Hertfordshire in 2012 2013 The heatwave in July killed 2 people from heatstroke. 2014 The United Towns of Mid Hertfordshire was officially declared a protectorate of Essex. 2016 Heavy rain cause much flooding in the region during June and July. 2018 The formally became an autonomous region of . Essex now runs thire defence, foreign and trade policy for them. Economy It is mostly agricultural and is on a subsistence basis. Essex has been extracting some sand and gravel around St. Albans. The UTMH imports fertilizer, radios, petrol\ethanol generators and medicines from Essex. Rabbits and hen's eggs have been a major exsport since 1999. It is reliant on Essex and Celtic Alliance grain imports, since its incresing population is starting to outstrip supply. Politics The 2000 Democratic elections The United comitty for Greater St. Albans moves towards democracy with a democratically elected president, PM, senate and 5 local councils. The United Towns of Mid-Hertfordshire was thus created. President *''Presidents:'' #Brian Chaudry- January 1, 1999 (Con, transitional only); #Brian Chaudry- January 1, 2000 (Con); #Pete Kaminski- May 1, 2001 (Lab); #Joanna Ferris- May 2, 2002 (SDP); #Richard Biddle- May 4, 2004 (Lib); #Lynette Warren- May 4, 2008 (Lab); #Virginia Walker- May 10, 2010 (Con); #Richard Biddle- May 2, 2012 (Lib); #Sandra Wood- 4 May, 2018 (Con). Senate *''2020:'' #Liberals 26 #Conservatives 12 #Labour 10 #SDP 5 #Greens 3 #Independent (pro-Liberal) 1 seat #The TBA Supporters' Club 1 #Anti-Semitic 1 #Christan Democrats 1 #Pro-Essex Federalists 1 #Isolationist 1 *''2000:'' #Liberal 15 #Labour 10 #Conservative 8 #SDP 2 #BNP 1 #Communist 1 #Anti-Semitic 1 #Independent (pro-Liberal) 1 seat Media A once monthly 5 page news paper was issued ever since 1998. Health care Thyroid cancer ceased to be a problem in the late 1980s. Heath care is largely absent and patents are treated by crews from Essex. Armed forces The 75 man militia is largely armed with swords, billhooks, knives, machetes and bows. 5 Colt 45 pistols, a Winchester Model 1300 shotgun and a Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifle are also in use. Category:Althistory page draft Category:Atomic war Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:Nukes Category:Cities in England Category:Greater London Category:Deaths Category:People Category:Offical reports by the OBN Category:Grhum Category:Human rights Category:Human disasters Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Capitals Category:Disasters Category:Pages with broken file links Category:City of London Category:Cold War Category:War Category:Exploration Category:Post-apocalyptia